


Clarity

by Carimes_treehouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Certainty and uncertainty in Deuce's life.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Clarity

Since the moment he decided to set off from the place he never called home, everything became muddy. The path wasn’t clear like it had once been. Of course it wasn’t --that’s why he had set off in the first place. To have a new life ahead of him, instead of simply living how everyone told him to. 

And now he was stuck in a beautiful island he had heard so much of.

But everything that came afterward was opaque. There was no way for him to get out of there. It was only the third day and he had lost all hope. Fully surrounded by water, but nothing which he could take a sip of.

And another man appeared. One who had been there for longer and didn’t give up on building a boat, even if it apparently only ended in disaster. 

He hated him. How couldn’t he? That guy was the son of the King of the Pirates.

But after tasting the horrendous, yet delicious to his empty stomach, fruit the man --Ace-- gave him, the only food source Ace had and sliced in half, the path cleared out. There was no uncertainty anymore. Why was there any to begin with? He was meant to stay alongside him. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed sooner. And to think he had tried to kill him mere seconds ago. How come the sky can clear itself so fast after a storm, yet while it’s raining, everything is behind shadows?


End file.
